Among Angels
by It's Riah
Summary: I always knew you were my angel," He smiled. I laughed softly, and Edward pressed his lips to mine. There is nothing soft about it; pure passion and love and desire. My heart has been super-glued back together. *Set in NM* Better than the summary. R
1. Bella Swan

**A/N: Sooo..I was looking in the shower, shampooing, mind you, and inspiration struck! So, this is the first chapter of Angels Among Us, sort of like a prologue.**

**Read and review! **

I was in the woods that Edward had left me in, sitting upon the damp leaves with Charlie's gun in my hands.

Edward.

Charlie.

For the first time in two months, I let tears fall from my eyes, and show my true weakness.

When I was with Edward, I felt on top of the world. Nothing could hold me back.

Then, they were gone. Alice, my best friend. Emmett, the big brother I had always wanted. Jasper, my caring other brother. Esme and Carlisle, my second parents. Even Rosalie, who had hated my guts. All ripped away from me.

Charlie had stuck with me through my zombie stage, always hoping to wake up one morning and have me all better.

Then, today, the unthinkable happened.

_Flashback._

_"Charlie! Charlie!" I screamed, thrashing against the hands that held me back._

_He was being wheeled away from me, the crowd, and the pieces and parts of the truck that had crashed with him in it, while I was safe at home._

_I wasn't crying. Tears weren't able to come._

_2 hours later, in the hospital._

_I was sititng in the waiting room, staring out the window. It was quite ironic that the sky was gray, though it was always that way in Forks._

_"Isabella Swan?" _

_I looked up at a doctor with many wrinkles and graying hair. _

_"Charlie's head went through the wind shield, killing him almost immediately. Billy Black, the man in drivers seat, suffered a serious concussion, and a broken leg, but other than that, Billy is perfectly fine. We tried everything possible to help Charlie, but he was already gone." _

_I stared up at the man, blinking exactly three times._

_Then, I got up and walked away from the hospital, to my home._

Now I had no one to hold me back from suicide. While I was crushed from Charlie's death, I couldn't help the smallest bit of relief that this was the end for me.

I twirled the gun in my hand, watching the shining silver flash.

My hand traced over the smooth surface, trying to prolong the moment.

On one hand, I wanted to die, like right now. On the other, I wasn't sure this was the right response.

_Shut up, Bella. Just do it. He doesn't want you._

_Yes he does. Don't do it. He'll come back. This is all a big mistake._

_Oh, please. He left right here, spoke the own words, and you're denying it, Bella?_

I took a deep breath, then shakily stood up.

I could see what my thoughts were doing to me. Lying, just like he had. Saying he would come back, they would all come back. Only I knew the real truth.

Looking at the gun, I heard his voice.

It really didn't surprise me, nor did it effect me.

_Bella. You promised. Please._

I shook my head as if to get rid of the words.

_Don't! Please, don't. I love you, Bella. _

I smiled the smallest bit. Saying he loved me would only be egging me on.

I raised the gun up against my head. Though my fingers were shaking in reluctance, my heart was shaking in excitement.

_Bella, NO!_

NOW!

Then, the sound of a gunshot slicing through the silence in the air.

The smell; rusty, salty, like copper.

The voices.

"BELLA!"

Alice?

An agony-filled scream.

Then.. nothing.

**A/N: Yeah I know, it's not really like Bella to resort to suicide. But I just **_**had **_**to, for the benefit of this story. This chapter is sort of short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer. Sooo..read and review! **

**Flames and all. Anomynous reviews accepted, too.**

**Love,**

**Kat 3**


	2. We're In Heaven

**A/N: I am in happy tears now :`) It sounds like you guys enjoyed the first chapter, so I decided to go on with the story!**

**OH, and before I forget! I just have to answer a question from lalaland91**

**Q: how does it work that billy black was driving he can´t drive he´s in a wheelchair?**

**A: I don't remember if Bella saw Billy in the first book, or when the accident happened to get him in a wheelchair in the first place. But in this story, Billy was never in a wheelchair. But that will come up in later chapters! **

I woke up in complete comfort. I felt like I was laying on cloud nine.

Of course, when I looked around, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Because I _was _laying on cloud nine, or cloud whatever number you choose.

I poked the fluffy white cloud beneath me, jumping when my finger went right through it.

I gulped, and braced myself for the impact of my body falling from the sky.

Nothing happened, except that a shadow blocked the brilliant sunlight that was streaming down at me.

I looked up.

She was no Cullen, but she was pretty.

She had dirty blonde, wavy hair and blue-green-gray eyes. Her skin was tan and smooth, and her lips were a cherry red.

And she had fluffy, white wings growing out of her back.

"What are you doing here already?" She asked curiously. "You were not due until a whole 64 years, Bella Swan,"

I stared up at her. "How do you know my name?" I retorted, avoiding the question.

She laughed, a laugh of bells. "I know everything about you, Bella, I _have _been studying you the past eighteen years. I know you were born in Forks, Washington, then moved to Phoenix with your mother. Your mother, Renee, got married to Phil Dwyer, and you moved back to Forks to be with your father, Charlie, who is also the chief police of Forks. I know you fell in love with a vampire, I know he left you. I also know that you shouldn't be in heaven already, Bella." She stated simply.

I blinked. "Heaven? So..you're basically telling me you're an angel? Is that why you have wings?" I asked, confused.

"Yes,"

I believed her. I was never really a religious girl, but after falling in love with a vampire, you tend to believe all of the myths.

"Why are you talking so..business like?" I asked, out of all the questions.

She laughed again, then helped me to my feet.

"We're required to talk like that when we're training new angels. But, I'm Maggie," Maggie held out her hand, and I shook it.

Her words stopped me, though.

"Wait..new angel? You mean..I'm an angel now?"

Maggie bit her lip. "Well..you're a half-angel. You can only be a full angel when you're ready to be gone. But you, Bella, are still supposed to be on Earth, making you a half-angel. This is what happens: After I'm finished talking to you, you'll be sent back to Earth. Your body will take on new features, becoming a whole new person. You are still able to turn back into or out of your original Bella Swan body, by tapping on your new star tattoo on your foot. Only you can activate it, so don't worry if you get a foot massage or something. Once on Earth, you will have to go to the nearest high school in order to help the family you are given. We are able to talk to eachother through our minds, but it only works between us, so you aren't able to read any other people's thoughts. Every angel has a special power, you will find out yours on Earth. Hmm..those are pretty much the basics," Maggie took a deep breath, then fanned herself out of exhaustion.

"What did you mean when you said you had been studying me for eighteen years now?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I've been watching you since you first came out of your mom's womb in a rush of blood, Bella. I was born in 1957, then became an angel after I died at age seventeen. It was scary the first time. I remember that I was extremely bewildered with all this new stuff. I even tried to run away, then came back to my senses after two hours of thinking it through. I mean, Melissa was dead, I couldn't just walk around looking like her! So, I changed my name to Maggie, and I only come down to Earth to watch you closely at moments. Did you know you nearly gave me a heart attack when you fell into your pool when you were seven?" Maggie shuddered at the memory.

"How did you die?" I asked.

**(A/N: Rape description up ahead, just warning)**

She swallowed, her face draining from the lovely tan to a sick, white face.

"My father abused me. I was worthless to him, just a silly girl that insisted on making his oh-so-royal life of assigning me and my brothers extra chores so difficult.

It was a Friday night, I was about to go out with some of my girlfriends, so I was all dolled up; we had lived in a nice little place. My father..he came in, and I could immediately tell he had been with his vile friends, drinking liquor. He came over to me and grabbed my newly brushed hair, yanking it so hard that I felt tears in my eyes. "Girl, why aren't you out there doin' your fucking work?" He screamed. I didn't flinch or anything, I was used to him using the language and tone. I had cleared my throat, and said very politely "I'm going out tonight with Jesse and Darlene. I will be back at a proper time, and in bed, ready for tomorrow's set of chores," I had said, still kind in my opinion. "You ain't goin' out tonight, you got work round here," My father yelled, and smacked me smartly across the face. "Oh, you better believe I am" I had said, raising my tone. And..gosh, it just happened fast at first. He picked up my small mirror, and hit that against my head. The glass shattered, and rained down on me, drawing blood from my arms and legs. Then, my father kicked me to the ground and stomped on my ribs. He had never done anything like that, just the ritual of whipping with the horse's whip, throwing me from right to left, and throwing dishes at my head if they weren't properly cleaned. So, I was surprised. He started undoing his belt, and I braced myself for the feel of the leather and metal against my fragile skin. But..it never came. I opened my eyes, and he was taking off his pants. I was scared, Bella. I didn't know what he was doing.

I had been wearing my only dress, the one present I had gotten for Christmas in the past twelve years. Like I said, the starting was fast. One minute he was glaring at me with only his underwear, and next he was ontop of me, completely naked, and pushing my dress up my hips.

The first ten seconds I was staring up at him in shock, and after that I was as bare as a newborn baby's bottom, and time was going excruciatingly slow. I was grateful when it was over, and he left right after telling me to keep quiet or he would do it again, then kill me. I promised him, and went to sleep immediately....I never woke up."

I was aware of warm tears streaming down my cheeks. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

"Yeah, me too," She bit her lip, then took on a curious expression.

**(A/N: Kay, the description is over)**

"Bella, I may know everything about you, but I don't know what goes on in your mind. So, what possesed you to resort to suicide?" Maggie asked.

I gulped, and lowered my eyes to the fluffy white cloud beneath me. Nonetheless, I began my short story.

"Before I met the Cullens, I was just a small girl in a big school, and nobody cared to be friends with me. Then I moved to Forks, and everything changed. I felt ontop of the world, nothing could bring me down. I was completely in love with a vampire, I had an amazing best friend, and the two older brothers I had never had. Rosalie hated me..I didn't care. She was a Cullen, and I loved them all. I even felt like Carlisle and Esme were my real parents, so kind and caring. Then..I turned eighteen. I won't forget that day. They threw me a little party, much to my protests. I hurt myself..and Jasper lunged. After that, I noticed that the other Cullens had went away, and Edward was being extremely odd. He took me to the woods not soon after..and told me he didn't love me. I should've seen it. I mean, how could anyone as beautiful and perfect as him love someone as plain and average as Bella Swan? He made me promise, and I stupidly agreed. Maybe two months passed, and Charlie went out with Billy. I didn't bother hearing where he was going, I honestly didn't care. Then, I got a phone call from Charlie. He was making sure I locked the door, being the paranoid father he is. He told me he was nearing the fishing store, and I heard him cuss at someone from under his breath. Then, there was a loud bang, and a wooshing sound came from the other line as if it had been thrown. The line went dead, so I jumped into my truck to go to the nearby fishing store. I couldn't lose Charlie..he was all I had left, besides Renee. It was terrible. His head was badly banged up, and there was blood everywhere. I was surprised I didn't faint at the smell. The ambulance took him and Billy away, and I followed closely. Maybe two hours later, they informed me Charlie died. The horrible thing is, I didn't cry or even feel sorry. Everything had been ripped away from me violently, and now nobody could hold me back from suicide. That's why I'm here," I finished my little story-speech, and looked up. Maggie was fumbling with a little mirror, and turned to me. "You truly doubt the Cullens do not love you? "

I nodded. She handed me the mirror, and I looked at the complete black instead of the reflective glass. "That is the P.V. It can see what is happening, whenever you choose. It is going to show you what happened after the trigger was pulled,"

With those words, a scene devoloped in the mirror. The gun was held up to her mahogany hair, and her chocolate eyes were blinded with tears.

It started to play, and I looked away at the sound of the gunshot. When I looked back, I gasped.

Alice was sitting beside Bella, face twisted up in what was obviously agony.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" She chanted, hands fluttering over Bella's body. I could tell she was moving vampire speed, but I could still make out her movements.

"Emmett! Shirt!" Alice screamed, and Emmett ran into to the screen, eyes black, and ripped off his shirt. Alice tugged it away from him violently, then placed it gingerly on Bella's wound.

There was a sound overpowering Alice and Emmett's voice, it was low and faint, and I realized it to be Bella's heartbeat.

Emmett swooped Bella's tiny form into his huge arms, and vampire-sped out of the scene, with Alice right on his tail.

The scene changed.

Alice, dry sobbing into her hands. Rosalie, sitting in bewildered silence. Emmett, also silent but face showing pain. Esme, crying into Carlisle's shirt. Jasper and Edward no where to be seen.

The scene changed again.

Emmett swung at Edward viciously, while Alice let profanities fly. Rosalie was joining in on the cussing, while Jasper was clutching at his head, and Carlisle and Esme were watching their kids with wary, tired, and hopeless eyes.

The mirror turned black again, and Maggie pried it gently from my hands.

I wasn't sure if I was regretting anything yet.

"Do I live here? Are we able to sleep?" I asked. I was extremely tired, and my mind needed an escape.

Maggie nodded, her dirty blonde hair bouncing.

"Sleep is not required, but we are able to, and find it very relaxing. As for a place to live, I have a house down on Earth down where you will be guarding your family. You will be transported 4 years into the future, Any more questions?"

I yawned, and shook my head no. I only wanted to go to sleep.

"I'll transport you to the house then. But beware, when you wake up-"

I didn't hear the rest of what she said, I was already asleep, too overwhelmed.

**Okay, so, I was basically just trying to explain everything in this chapter. Tomorrow will be the description of Brooke, so bookmark my story, and add my story to story alert! Of course, reviewing is awesome, too ;]**

**-Kat! (im a kitty cat and i dance dance dance and i dance dance dance) haha sorry.**


	3. You Remind Me

**A/N I am fully convinced by now that I love you all! :D So, I have got nothing but good reviews, and that deserves a chapter, does it not? Here we go!**

I was woken by the sunlight streaming in through a big window, and I opened my eyes sleepily.

I sat up and stretched, causing the blankets to fall down onto my lap. I reached down to

I jumped, and screamed.

Well, that was _not my_ naked body.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back to me, and I ran over to a full-length mirror that was near the closet.

I gasped, and, as habit, my hand flew to my throat.

My hair was a pale blonde, slightly curly and traveling down to my chest.

My eyes were a stunning baby blue, surrounded by naturally thick and jet black lashes. My skin was a smooth, and milky pale color, and my lips were a light pink. My nose had lost its bump and become completely straight, and my cheeks were a powder pink color. As for below the neck..I had improved ten fold.

My breasts were noticably bigger, but not enough to make me look akward. My stomach was long and taut, free of any light fuzz, and with curves any woman would die for and never get. My legs were skinnier in a healthy way, and my feet were definately smaller in size. As for all twenty nails, they were perfectly manicured. Luckily, my bare back was completely bare, no sign of wings. I guess they automatically dissapear when you're on Earth.

The door burst open, and Maggie's voice bounced off the walls.

"Hey, Bella. I heard you scream, you okay?"

I squealed and slammed the door in her surprised face. Then I ran over to a closet next to the mirror, and yanked the door open. Somehow, I had been expecting my old, Bella Swan clothes, but the things on the hangers were _not _something I would wear.

So, instead, I grabbed the white sheets off the bed and wrapped it around me.

"Come in," I yelled to Maggie, my face red, and my voice sounding like wind chimes.

The door hesitantly opened, and Maggie bounded in, blonde hair flying.

She rolled her eyes at my flushed face, and sat down on the bed.

"You act as if I don't know what the female body looks like," Maggie giggled.

I scoffed. "Did you want something?"

She shrugged, and bounded over to the open closet.

"You have to sign up for school today, can't just magically poof up in their records, angel or not."

"Maggie, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to get into a school in one day. Nevertheless, without a parent," I said, annoyed.

Maggie sighed, exasperated, and threw a black, low cut shirt at me. "Trust me. With that shirt, nobody will refuse your demands,"

"What is that supposed to mean? That if I just flash my boobs, men bow down or something?" I said sarcastically.

I didn't expect Maggie to actually nod.

"Yeah, but probably only with you," She sighed again. "You really are beautiful, Bella. You always were, but you hid it. Now, the beauty has come out of hiding. I truly am envious of you. Even I wasn't as pretty as you, human and angel,"She sighed for a third time, and threw a very short skirt at me.

"Um, is this _supposed_ to barely cover my butt?" I asked, staring at the skirt.

"Yes, Bella."

I groaned.

"Don't make me come over there and forcibly dress you!" She sang.

"That's not necassary. Now get out before I forcibly drag you out," I said, and beckoned to the door.

"Does it really matter? It's not like I didn't just see it all," She complained on the way out.

After putting on my undergarments, I slid on the shirt and immediately turned red. It covered maybe half of my breasts, just like my very embarrasing, black bra.

The skirt, just as predicted, ended right under my butt, resulting in me tugging it to cover more legs.

As if she knew I was done, Maggie came in and ushered me out the door. I took the time to look at the house. It somewhat reminded me of the Cullen's (ripping open the hole) house, only it was smaller and less fancy. The walls were a sky blue, and the carpet was soft and white. I couldn't help but laugh at this; Maggie had clearly gotten her inspiration from heaven.

After nearly burning me with the hair straightener, Maggie waved me off.

"Wait, how do I get there? It's not like they still have my old truck three years afterwards," I pointed out, while Maggie plopped down on the couch.

She snorted. "We fly, obviously. What do you think wings are for, dusting off shelves?" She asked sarcastically.

I scoffed. "I can't just go out there and fly around like Superman!"

Maggie sighed impatiently. "You go to a deserted place, an alley if you must, where no one can see you. Just spread apart your wings, and you're flying. Luckily, you're wings have some sort of connection to you, so it can guide you where you want to go. Like a GPS!" She started laughing at this.

I was starting to get annoyed by her fun-poking, so I left without saying goodbye.

I walked down the street, still tugging at the end of the skirt. It turned out I was in a Akron, Ohio, from what I gathered just walking along the streets.

I turned when I got to an old-fashioned restaraunt, and slid behind, where they put their trash.

Now this was the hard part.

I pondered how I could just 'spread apart my wings' and take off.

I pictured having wings, and flying away.

It was impossible.

I focused all my attention on my back, imagining wings growing and me taking off (yet again).

This time I was surprised when I felt something furry grow on my back.

I turned my head slightly to look.

The wings were a pearly white with a hint of blue at the ends, actually pretty big, and probably able to encircle my waist.

I gulped and looked towards the front, where luckily nobody was watching the angel transform.

My wings flapped a little, desperate to be off and flying.

_Okay..umm..._

"Fly!" I shouted quietly, then jumped up.

I landed back down on my butt, so I assumed I still wasn't graceful, and that was not how to fly.

I started laughing at how odd I would sound if Edward was reading my mind.

Then I stopped laughing when thinking his name tore open the hole even more.

Focus, Bella.

I stood back up, bent my knees, and imagined that I rose into the sky.

The wedges Maggie so roughly pushed onto my feet lifted off the concrete. I flailed my arms a bit, but my wings flapped confidently from behind me.

"Umm..okay..weeirdd," I murmered to myself, sounding absolutely crazy.

I realized I didn't even know what the name of my school was. Well, that would be hard.

But my body knew where I was going.

---

Flying was exhilarating. I wove through the clouds with great ease, flying into the blue-gray sky.

I briefly wondered if this was like running to vampires, then scolded myself as the ache in my heart grew bigger.

I mean, seriously, it was like every little thing reminded me of them.

I landed behind a big, brick building while I was silently yelling at myself.

My wings dissapeared as soon as my toes touched the ground, so I waltzed to the front and looked at the sign.

_Akron High, home of the vampires._

Well, wasn't that just ironic?

I shrugged it off and went into a building at the side, which read 'OFFICE' in big, painted letters.

The room was a pleasant little office, with white chairs on the sides, and a big, maple desk in the middle.

The man at the desk looked up from the computer, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

I walked over and leaned on the desk.

"Hello. May I help you?" He asked, his hazel eyes raking over my body.

Was I just imagining the double meaning?

"Yes, actually you can. I was just wondering, may I have the registration forms? Or is this school able to enroll me right now?" I asked. I didn't really know how to sign up for school.

"Sure! You just have to have your parents sign the forms, and then you'd be put on a waiting list. Luckily, you're the second one on the waiting list, so no worries. Is that all right?" The man smiled, his eyes full of lust.

"No," I said flatly.

"You see, I kinda have to get into the school ASAP. And I'm absolutely _positive _someone as...clever and..handsome as you are can make an..exception?" I leaned forward more so that my butt was sticking out, and the man had a good view of my cleavage. I batted my eyelashes and twirled a strand of blonde hair around my finger, giving him an angelic smile. I felt really sluttish.

The man blinked, astonished, and then grinned.

"I can probably have you in by tonight, and then you can come in tomorrow morning. You'd just have to come visit the office. To get your information and schedule, and all. You can even come visit me, if you please," The man babbled.

I smiled, showing off my white teeth, and leant back so that I was no longer in a trampish position.

"Perfect," I breathed.

"Is there anything else, ms..."

_Crap! _

I couldn't just walk around with the name of Bella Swan.

_"_Umm..Brooklynn Starr! Yeah, my name is Brooke Starr. And no thank you, that'd be all," I told him. Clearly my lying hadn't improved.

Truth be told, I said a random name, having to do with my old initials and the star tattoo on my foot.

"Well.. see you tomorrow, Ms. Starr," He winked. And when he waved while I was walking out the door, I saw the flash of his wedding ring.

I laughed at myself while I went to the back again.

I flew back to Maggie's house, only to walk in on a crazy angel rolling on the floor and clutching her stomach.

Maggie was laughing hysterically, gasping for breath, and choking out words that I didn't understand.

I stopped in the middle of the room, frowning. "Should I call 911?" I asked seriously, plopping myself down on the tan couch.

"Bella..you...Brooke...boobs..and he..and he..married..and you...haha," was all I could make out.

I rolled my eyes and waited calmly for Maggie to collect her marbles.

I mean really, it wasn't funny in the least.

Maggie sort of reminded me of Alice. They would get along great if I ever saw the Cullen's again.

(Ache)

In the middle of my thoughts, Maggie had stopped, and was talking animatedly about what we should do now.

"We can go walk around, or we could fly, or we could...SHOP! YEESSS!" She screamed.

She dropped her marbles again.

"Maggie. I am _not _going shopping with you, any other insane shopaholics, or even the cutest guy on Earth!"

Alice and Edward.

"Oh yes you are,"

Before I could even register what she was doing, she scooped me up and suddenly, we were behind a tree at Akron Mall.

Maggie dropped me, and I stumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "You are the first clumsy angel I have ever seen," She muttered to herself, then walked into any random person's view.

"How'd you do that?! Is that how you got me to your house after I fell asleep?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and started walking up to the doors.

"Yeah. Teleporting is my angel power,"

"Angels have powers?" I asked.

"Did I not just say angel power?" She retorted, dragging me into the warm air of the mall.

"Do I have one?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we have to figure yours out though," Maggie said casually. "Now, black or blue?" She asked of two purses.

I groaned. This would be a long rest of the day.

**A/N: Okay, so tomorrow (in the book) Bella/Brooke goes to Akron High, searching for the family she has to put together again.**

**It will be REAL interesting, no? ;] Can any of you guess who her family is? Yeah, might as well tell you, since it's sort of obvious. The Cullens are broken, SO that's Bellrooke's new job! Very interesting! Will they know who Brooke is? What will Brooke's reaction be upon finding the family? Well, the sooner you review the sooner I update! Hint hint. **

**-Kat!**


	4. The Cullens?

**A/N: I have discovered I absolutely love writing this story and reading your reviews! This calls for another chapter! Oh, and before I forget, I have posted a link to my photobucket on my profile, where if you click it, you can see Brooke, Maggie, and Brooke's outfit for school :)**

Brooke POV

"Bellaaa," someone sang.

I groaned.

"Bella!"

Thwack.

"Ouch!" I cried, hands flying to shield my butt from any more blows.

"What was that for?" I mumbled sleepily.

"It is time to wake up, _Brooke." _Maggie giggled.

I rolled out of bed, annoyed.

"I'm up," I told her, standing.

"Good. You go get a shower; I put you're shampoo in the bathroom. I have to pick your outfit. You honestly have no fashion,"

I scoffed and left her in my room, getting a towel out of the hallway closet, and going into the bathroom.

My blonde hair was just like yesterdays, not even a big mess from sleeping.

The bathroom was large, with a glass shower, and a deep bath tub. The floor was marble, and felt cool against my bare feet.

I locked the door behind me and stripped of my clothes, then stepped into the steaming shower.

It felt good against my tense back, easing out the knots and tension. The strawberry smell was wonderful, and I hadn't noticed before, but my vision, hearing, and smelling had improved.

I returned to my bedroom with the towel wrapped around me, running my fingers through my damp hair.

Maggie was set up, a chair placed in front of the full length mirror, clothes draped over the chair, and blow dryer next to a curling iron.

I was flung into the chair, the sound of the hair dryer buzzing next to my ear.

"Um..Maggie? Curling irons don't work if you just washed your hair," I told her as she pushed my head to the front.

"This one is a _magical _curling iron," She said, wiggling her free fingers on 'magical'.

I rolled my blue eyes.

"How will I know who the family is?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just like..you're walking and then you get this feeling that that's the family, or person that you are assigned."

I frowned. Great.

When she was done blow drying my hair, she gave me my clothes.

The top was low-cut, red short sleeve wrap blouse, and the jeans were dark, almost black and faded slightly. She also layed out a slim, leather jacket with a cinched waist.

I put on the very showy bra and underwear set, and slipped on my outfit.

After burning my head with the curling iron (wow, she did that yesterday with the straightener), Maggie added blush to my cheeks, saying that I didn't need makeup, I was too pretty. It was now 20 minutes until school started, so Maggie gave me a pair of black ballet flats and all but threw me out the door.

I frowned at the closed door.

I didn't feel like going through the trouble of flying, so I just walked down the street.

I found that it was cold, and there was no sun.

Then again, it was 6: 55 a.m., so of course there would be no sun.

Upon arriving at Akron High, I went into the office again, silently praying the man from yesterday wouldn't be there.

My prayers were answered when I walked in, because there was an older lady at the desk instead.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I went up to the desk and queitly said "hello,"

The lady looked up from her work, eyes going wide. She cleared her throat and clasped her hands together at the front.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked.

I smiled. "I'm the new student. Brooke Starr," I informed her, and she immediately caught on.

"Oh!" The lady pushed her rolling chair back to open a drawer and recieve some papers.

"Yes, yes. This is a map of the school, so hopefully you won't get lost. This is your schedule; you can find all of those classes on the map. I need you to have your teachers sign this, then bring it back at the end of the day. Good?" She said, all in one breath.

I nodded and smiled wide. "Thank you,"

I backed out of the room, scanning over my schedule.

Art -- Ms. Wilkins

History -- Mr. Harbomb

Computer Science -- Mrs. Shuffler

Creative Writing -- Mr. Danchse

Gym -- Coach Clapp

Lunch

Biology -- Mrs. Keller

I took out the map and studied it carefully, then set off for my first day of school.

* * *

Every period went by slowly and agonizingly for the first five periods.

First; students stare

Second; students stare

Third; students stare

Fourth; students are still staring

Fifth; nobody is staring because they're too busy snickering when I get hit by the volleyball.

And that brings us to sixth period..lunch.

Nobody had really said anything to me, except for this one girl named Kara who had asked me where I had come from. I told her Alaska. So, who to sit by, I had no clue.

I crushed my bookbag into my side as I walked to the cafeteria, tripping over a tiny crack.

When I reached the door, I swung it open and stood there akwardly when everyone stopped talking to stare at me.

I looked around the room, and gasped.

I saw many different things.

Bronze hair. Long, blonde hair. A short, pixie-like girl. A big, muscled boy. A boy looking like he was in pain...and another blonde girl with her arms around her Edward?

Tears welled in my eyes, and my half-angel heart stopped, then grew fast, unbelievably fast.

The Cullens were back.

And they were the chosen family.

It became all slow-motioned.

Alice looked up, and frowned.

Rosalie pursed her lips, and Emmett caught my eyes.

Jasper looked at me in wonder.

Edward whirled around to face me, and the girl beside him looked at all the Cullens, confused.

I was aware of red and black dots dancing in front of my eyes, and the chatter pick back up, only fainter and drawn out.

The last thing I felt was the cold floor of the cafeteria beneath my body, and then the hole in my heart ripping violently.

**A/N: Before you ask why she fainted, Brooke had a panic attack. Soo..I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Edward or Alice's POV of what happened in the cafeteria. So when you review, you can just add: Do Edward's view, do Alice's view, or just stick to Brooke waking up.**

**I know this was short, but I already know what will happen next chapter, so my update should be updated soon :) Don't forget about my photobucket account!**

**Review!**

**-Love Kat!**


	5. Meeting the Cullens again

I groaned, and gingerly felt my head, where I could feel a large lump.

I opened my eyes, recalling how in the world I was in Alice's bedroom, with the pixie herself looking down at me, Brooke, who was on her huge bed.

"She wakes!" Alice cried, looking up to the ceiling.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and instead put on a frightened and confused expression.

"Where am I? Oh, no, I've been kidnapped, haven't I?" I moaned.

Alice giggled, sitting next to me on the bed.

"You don't remember what happened then? You were in the school's cafeteria, and suddenly you fainted. Since my father is a doctor, my family and I decided to take you to our house and see what happened. Carlisle said you most likely had a panic attack, maybe from all the stress of your first day of school. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen," She babbled, then stuck her hand out. I laughed, and shook her hand. "Thank you, Alice. It's nice to meet you. I'm Brooke Starr," I told her.

"Oh, I know. Everyone was talking about you, all day, nonstop," She laughed, a laugh of bells.

I blushed. "Oh, gee. I wonder what rumors they already made up," I muttered to myself, and Alice laughed again, before looking at my shirt and wiping away a fake tear.

"That was a really pretty shirt; it's a shame you fell and got it all dusty," She sighed, before snapping her fingers and bounding over to her walk-in closet.

"Hmm...she looks good in red..and those jeans have got to go. Maybe some pajama shorts..?" Alice murmered to herself, rifling through her large amount of clothes.

Alice withdrew her head from the closet, and chucked a pair of clothes at me. I looked at the red tanktop and the leopard-printed pajama shorts, and thanked her.

"No problem," She assured me.

I blushed when she didn't make any sign of moving, and put on the clothes.

"Fabulous!" Alice shrieked.

"Oh my god, we are going to be the best of friends, I just know it! We can go shopping, and have sleepovers, and have girls night out with Rosalie, and.." She sang, before I cut her off.

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. Why don't you come downstairs and meet my family?!"

"Umm, okay," I said, but I was already being pulled down the stairs by an over-enthusiastic Alice.

When we were standing in the living room, Alice took an unneeded breath, and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Mom, Dad! Jazzypants, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Kasey!" She called.

Carlisle and Esme were first to enter the room, and give me curious glances.

Next came Emmett and Rosalie, who were panting slightly, and had unmistakable sex hair.

Then, Jasper walked into the living room and hesitantly came over, encasing Alice in his arms.

Edward and the blonde who I assumed was Kasey came in last. Kasey looked annoyed, Edward looked relieved.

"Guys, this is Brooke Starr. Brooke, this is my family," Alice informed us proudly. "I invited her over for dinner. Is that okay?"

_What? Of course, she already decided I'd stay for dinner. I still have no say._

Esme smiled and shook my hand. "Of course, dear. It's very nice to meet you, Brooke,"

I smiled back. "Likewise, Mrs. Cullen,"

"Call me Esme, dear,"

I nodded and greeted Carlisle, then turned to the Cullen teenagers. (haha)

"Yo, I'm Emmett," Emmett grinned. I went to give him a handshake, but he ignored my waiting hand and ruffled my blonde hair.

"Yo. I'm Brooke," I informed him, then patted down my hair.

I held my breath and turned to Rosalie, surprised to see her smiling.

"Hello, Brooke. I'm Rosalie," She said, then gave me a light hug.

Now I definately knew that they had no clue I was Bella.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie,"

"You too," She said genuinely.

I waved to Jasper, since he was obviously afraid of hurting me, then turned unwillingly to Kasey.

"Hello," I breathed. "I'm Brooke," and I stuck my hand out.

She looked at my hand in disgust, as if I had just sneezed and still wanted to shake her hand.

"Whatever," She said nastily, bringing her hand in front of her face to inspect her nails.

I pursed my lips; well we wouldn't be getting along anytime soon.

And then, I turned around to look my lover (well not anymore) in the face.

I was immediately aware of our closeness, and I stepped back the smallest.

He must've thought he looked unfriendly and intimidating, because he quit staring at me and smiled.

"Hello, Brooke. I'm Edward," He said, offering a hand.

I grabbed his hand.

And electricity flowed through me, from head to toe. Apparently Edward felt it too; because we _both _jumped and jerked our hands back.

There was a long, long silence after that, and though I usually enjoyed silence, this one was akward and had to stop.  
"Nice to meet you all. You have a beautiful home," I smiled, looking at Esme.

Esme beamed. "Thank you dear. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

I shrugged. "It's up to your children," I said sweetly, snickering mentally while Jasper's eyes widened.

"Alright. We haven't had pasta since... a long time ago," Esme finished, then smiled and began her work in the kitchen.

Emmett was already over at the couch, playing some game where you hold a guitar and press down colors.

I took a seat next to him on the couch, watching while 'Barracuda' played from the TV.

"What is this game? It looks easy," I said.

Emmett dropped the guitar in shock, causing all the notes to be missed and people to start boo-ing.

"Guitar Hero is not some girl scout, cookie cutter game! It is a game of perfect timing, and a love for all things rock and roll," Emmett scoffed.

"I bet I could beat you," I said confidently.

Emmett picked up his guitar, and gave me a second one.

"It's on," He challenged.

"Like flies on a horse," I murmered, while Emmett changed it to the hardest level and picked a song.

20 minutes later, after I had beaten Emmett exactly 9 times, Esme called us in.

"FOOD!" Emmett shouted, and scrambled up.

I laughed and followed him, pretending not to notice the Cullen's frowns.

We sat down at a big, oak table, with a big plate of pasta and sauce in front of it.

"This looks delicious, Esme," I told her genuinely.

Jasper eyed the empty table space in front of Esme, and smiled sweetly. "Aren't you going to eat, Mom?" He asked innocently.

Esme snickered quietly, then beamed. "Oh, no, I already ate today,"

I hid the smile on my face by stabbing some pasta and loading it into my mouth.

Emmett, from on my right, watcvhed me carefully, then copied my actions (except that he had a lot more on his silverware).

He chewed, thoughtful, then screwed up his face in disgust, and grimaced.

"Wow, Mom. This is really..something," He said, choking a bit.

"Delicious," Jasper agreed in happiness, though his eyes showed anything but.

I couldn't help it; I still had my big old heart; and it didn't like seeing them suffer over me.

"You don't have to pretend, you know. I already know what you are," I giggled.

Everyone gasped. Well, except for Emmett who spit out a heap of food and sighed in relief. "Thank the lord, that is the most vile thing to ever touch my tongue!" He muttered. Jasper's mouth opened wide, and a glob of spaghetti plopped out, which I found humorous.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked me, acting clueless, after several seconds of silence.

"Exactly what I said; I know what you are. You're vampires. It's really obvious..well, to me, it is. The riches, the eyes, the stunning beauty.." I trailed off.

More silence followed, until Jasper, who had discarded the dangling food, leaned over Alice's head to give me a surprised look.

"And you're not afraid?" He asked, frowning.

I smiled, and gave a little shrug. "Why should I be? You can't hurt me, and you wouldn't anyways. You see..I'm Brooke Starr, half-angel," I said proudly.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I felt really bad for being grounded and not uploading, and I figured if I kept writing the chapter would be way too long. So, there you guys go. Review, please. Oh, and picture of Kasey on photobucket account.

-Kat x3


	6. Shopping Surprise

**YESS! IT'S FINALLY HERE. IIITT'SSS.... CHAPTER SIX! WOOT! *giggling* Sorry for the long wait guys, its been hectic. I have 2 projects for school, my chores have expanded, and I was previously unsure how to present this chapter. I know what your thinking, excuses excuses, but cut me some slack here, please? :) Thank you, faithful REVIEWERS. (notice how I didn't say readers? Meaning, if you read, you review ;])**

Previously on Among Angels:

_"Why should I be? You can't hurt me, and you wouldn't anyways. You see..I'm Brooke Starr, half-angel," I said proudly._

Emmett fell out of his chair laughing and clutching his stomach, making a big thud when he hit the wooden floors.

"Yeah right!" He barked, wiping away imaginary tears. I glared at him, narrowing my eyes.

"It's true," I whined, stomping my foot. Nobody else said anything, just watched with amused eyes.

"Angels don't exist nowadays," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, well, vampires aren't supposed to exist either," I shot back at him, which finally made him shut up and sit back in the chair.

"I still don't believe you," He added.

"I'll prove it!" I said triumphantly, standing up and concentrating on making wings growing out of my back. _Wow, if anyone was reading this right now and didn't know I was an angel, they'd think I was mentally retarded,_ I thought to myself, as everyone gasped when my white, feathery wings presented themselves.

"Woah. Totally awesome, dude," He said in awe, then reached up.

"No touching," I giggled, swatting his large hand away from my wings.

"Remarkable," Carlisle whispered to himself.

Kasey, however, scoffed. "I don't get the big deal about being a bird,"

"Atleast birds are more intelligent than you," Rosalie muttered to herself, and since Kasey was right next to her, she heard it.

Kasey glared at her, than glared at me, and turned away with a huff.

"Anyways, as I was saying...As an angel, I'm pretty sure we could rip your heads off if you got on our bad side," I said casually, shooting a glance at Kasey. "And I would have to stick with you guys anyways. You see, as an angel, I am assigned to a family, basically to take care of them until they die. Looks like I'll be here for a very long time," I laughed.

"Wait a minute. So, start over. From the beginning," Alice said, confused.

I sighed heavily, thinking of where to begin.

I couldn't tell them that it was me, obviously. They made it very clear that they didn't want me, and I definately wouldn't be a burden by coming back.

"Well..I died. I met Maggie, my old guardian angel, in heaven. She said I wasn't supposed to be in heaven yet, and because of that, I wasn't a full angel. Only half. My appearances changed; I couldn't go walking around as a girl that was claimed as dead. My name changed, too. Umm..Oh! I already knew about vampires and werewolves and whatnot; I just grew up knowing they were out there. Well, we got back down to Earth, and made up this whole fake story for the humans. Maggie was my sister, and our mom and dad were off on their second honeymoon! But, obviously, we're living under no parental vision. How I was able to get into school by myself, I won't know. Well, you just _know _who the family you're taking care of is, and it's you. I'm not even sure I was supposed to tell you all this," I laughed. There was more silence, and then an explosion of voices and questions.

"What was your name?" Alice.

"What did you look like?" Rosalie.

"How did you die?" Emmett.

"Do you have superpowers?!" Emmett again.

"You're living alone? Oh, how terrible!" Esme.

When the questions had stopped, I blinked.

"Um..I can't remember my real name. I think it was Lucy, or Ivy, or something. I had brown hair and light green eyes, I'm pretty sure. I was, um, shot. By a person that absolutely hated me. Yes, I have a power, but I haven't found out what it is yet. Um, yeah, I live alone. Well, I mean, I think Maggie lives with me, unless she goes back to heaven while I sleep," I answered calmly.

"Ivy. That's a very pretty name," Alice murmered to herself.

"But you look so different," Rosalie said curiously.

"Cool! Do you think, you can, like, control minds? That would be soo awesome. Well, not for us, 'cause then you could force us to do stuff and everything, but.." Emmett babbled, excited.

I laughed.

"Well, I heard some vampires have powers. Is that true?" I asked, though I already knew the answers.

"Oh, yes," Emmett laughed.

"Do you?" I asked curiously.

He puffed out his chest proudly. "I have the power to attract any thing with legs,"

"Like that one chihuahua that got all hot and steamy with your leg?" Alice chirped.

Emmett sent her a murderous glare. "You guys will never live it down,"

"I better be the only one that attracts _you,"_ Rosalie hissed. Emmett laughed nervously.

"No one can outshine my Rosie-Pose," He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"So, are you all together, then?" I asked, remembering how Jasper had hugged Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie's sex hair.

"Yes," Alice answered. I nodded.

_-Insert akward silence here-_ I thought to myself bitterly.

Then I replayed her words.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Alice had just confirmed that Kasey and Edward were together.

"Oh," I nodded again, voice smaller.

It was quiet for a long time, until Alice broke it.

"What about you? Didn't you have someone?"

_No, I didn't._

The walls that I had built were slowly crumbling with Alice's words.

Memories flooded back.

_Watching the way Edward's skin sparkled in the sunlight, as I traced his arm._

_The confession of my love towards him._

_His promise._

_My horrible birthday party._

_Listening to Carlisle talk as he stitched my wounds together._

And finally, the day.

_My mind reeling as he kissed my forehead in farewell._

_The way my calls had sounded in the silence of the woods._

_Dying._

I bit my lip, and ducked my head in hopes that they couldn't see the tears bulding in my blue eyes.

"No. I didn't," I murmered, mostly to myself, though I knew they would hear.

Quite frankly, I was proud of myself, for not breaking down the whole time I had been with the Cullens. If I was going to help them get over with whatever they needed to get over, then I had to be able to understand Edward didn't love me. And definately no spontaneous combustion.

"Oh. Erm..I'm sorry," Alice murmered, placing her hand on my arm. I jumped slightly from her icy touch, so much like the others, so much like _his._

"Oh, no, no. It's fine, I just..I don't like to remember," I finished, nodding.

Alice, catching on to my discomfort, didn't force the subject, instead getting up from the table and dumping her unloved food in the trash.

"This actually is good, Esme. Are you used to cooking food?" I asked.

Somehow, this caused everyone to immediately freeze and tense up. Alice accidentally dropped the plate, and it shattered against the tile floor. I ddin't miss the way her face momentarily crumpled, then regained it's composture and she looked over at Edward, as did everyone else.

The fork in Edward's hands bent unnaturally, and he threw it down hastily, before his chair was replaced my emptiness.

Kasey turned to me and gave me the nastiest glare known to Earth, and darted after him.

My face heated embarassment; I had obviously managed to say something wrong.

"Sorry, sorry!" I mumbled, looking down.

Esme sighed, and Alice bent down to pick up the shards, throwing them into the trash where they met up with the spaghetti.

"It's alright, Brooke. We're just a bit..touchy on that subject," Alice said.

I nodded, silent.

Jasper was the one who broke it. "Brooke beat Emmett at Guitar Hero," He said casually. Emmett scoffed. "Beginners luck," He murmered.

"Was not!" I defended myself.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"Fine, we'll just see about that, Missy-Moo-Moo," Emmett frowned, getting up and sauntering out of the kitchen.

I stared after him. "Did he really just call me-?" I started.

Rosalie sighed. "I don't know. It's like being in love with a two year old," She laughed.

I got up to follow Emmett, but Alice grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Umm..to go kick Emmett's butt?" I said, more of a question.

"Oh no, you're not. You are going shopping with Rosalie and I," She clarified.

"Alice, it's 6'oclock," I said, glancing at the big clock on the wall.

"Yes. That's the reason all shop-loving people sent out a complaint, and the malls are now 24 hours open," Alice said slowly, as if she were talking to a child.

My eyes widened; more time to shop with Alice was not good.

"Uh..are you sure you want me to come? I don't like shopping much, I'll just be a heavy weight," I said warily.

Alice shook her head. "Nonsense. We, I mean you, can even get some coffee from Starbucks to keep you up," Alice said, pursing her lips in final decision.

I sighed. "Well..okay, I guess I'll come," I said, but was cut off by Alice's shriek of approval.

"Yes!" She yelled, then the next thing I knew, I was in the backseat of a blue porsche, and Alice was bopping to the music with Rosalie up front.

I sighed, frustrated. "Alice, it's a bit overwhelming to be standing one second, and the other be in a total different environment," I groaned.

Rosalie shrugged. "You'll get used to it," she said cheerfully, turning up the music.

I exhaled, and watched the trees zoom by at a terrifying speed.

Not too long after, we arrived at the mall.

Alice dragged me inside, human-paced, while Rosalie laughed at my tortured expression.

"First stop?" Alice asked.

"Home," I said suggestfully.

"Forever 21 it is!" She said happily. I groaned.

She pulled me into a very..colorful store, murmering about how all skirts were on sale and whatnot.

I looked longingly through the window at the book store, and Rosalie caught me looking. "Book worm, huh?" She laughed.

I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah,"

She nodded. "Well, this is a clothing store, so come and take a look around," Rosalie winked, guiding me away.

"Brooke!" Alice called from the swimsuit section, holding up a red scrap of clothing.

"No," I said dangerously.

She puouted. "Come on, Brooke," She whined.

"Alice, it's not like I need one, and you aren't really going to the beach anytime soon," I said, hinting that I knew about her sparkly skin.

Alice's jaw dropped, apparently offended. "But it's a must! Just try it on, Brooke!" She pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I gave in and snatched the bikini moodily, closing the door behind me in the dresser room.

I was about to shed my shirt when I heard Alice gasp rather loudly.

Confused, I dropped the swim suit and opened the door, stepping out.

"Alice? Alice?" I called to the pixie, though I knew her expression. Eyes glazed over, forehead crinkled in concentration. Alice was having a vision.

She gasped again, coming back to life, and her eyes darted everywhere before they rested on me.

"Bella?"

**A/N: Bum-bum-bum (or how ever you do that music, lol) I felt really bad for giving you guys a long wait, so I decided this would be the chapter in which Alice found out. *Laughs evily***

**You wanna know what happens, right? Of course you do! So, in order to encourage me to continue, you must review! Yup. I don't care if you write a simple 'keep going' or go to something as complex as 'dont leave me hanging or Ill throw you off a clif', just review! :D **

**-Your cliff-writing fanfiction author,**

**KayeKatastrophe. **


	7. Reunited

_Previously on Among Angels:_

_"Bella?"_

**Alice POV (hahaha!)**

Brooke scurried into the dressing room with the bikini reluctantly, and I began to wait patiently for her.

Then, something broke through my patience. I was having a vision.

_Brooke looked up at the ceiling, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I wanna tell them. They deserve to know. But I can't, Maggie. I just won't interfere with their lives. Not again, not after he made it clear he didn't love me. I just..I want to. But..I'm afraid," Brooke confessed, looking over to her her friend. Maggie sighed, and sat down on the bed with Brooke, taking her hand and rubbing it soothingly._

_"They are going to figure it out eventually, Bella. It's not something you can prevent." Maggie said softly, still holding her hand._

_"But..he left me. And now he has a mate, so my chances were thrown out the window." Brooke murmered, still crying._

_"Do you still love him?" Maggie asked._

_Brooke didn't say anything, avoiding Maggie's eyes._

_"Do you still love him?" Maggie repeated._

_Brooke still ignored her._

_"Bella?"_

_"Yes!" Brooke admitted and started to cry even harder. "Yes, okay? I, Bella Swan, am completely in love with Edward Cullen, and always will be!" She yelled, then gulped and burst into tears. _

The scene dissolved, and the guest bedroom dissolved into the inside of Forever 21.

I admitted a tiny little gasp, looking at Rosalie, who was staring at me, worried.

The door in front of me creaked open, and the blonde half-angel herself stepped out, gazing at Alice confusedly.

"Alice?" She asked. I barely heard her, yet I looked at her anyways.

"Bella?" I said in disbelief and shattered hope.

Her eyes got wider. I counted how many times she blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"I.." Brooke started, then shut her mouth, opened it again, then shut it once more.

"Yes. It's me, Alice," she said miserably, looking at the floor.

In less than one second, I had flung myself at Bella and knocked her down to the floor in a hug. I began to sob, tears collecting in my eyes; tears that would never be shed.

"B-Bella! I knew it was you! H-how..what? How could you... We thought you were dead! I watched you d-die in my arms, Bella. We went to your funeral! H-how could you let us continue our misery while you were off being an angel? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend; I thought we could tell eachother anything! Oh my god, we have been in such hell the past years without you! Edward barely ever talks anymore. Yesterday when he greeted you was the first time I saw him smile since we left! Poor Esme was in hysterics the first week; she refused to hunt. Losing two of her children at once cut her deep. Emmett doesn't even crack as much jokes! Even Jasper and I are more distance! We haven't had sex in three and a half years, Bella, because he is so guilty! The second year he went on a vacation for 5 months, without me! Do you know how much it hurt to see him walk away with guilt, knowing I wasn't even allowed to come with him, that's how much of a danger he considers himself? Actually, I don't even care about that stuff right now! You're here, Bella, you're back! We can finally get our family back together! We can kick Kasey's scrawny little ass onto the road; not that anybody cares what happens to her. Oh, this fixes everything! Just wait 'till-" I babbled on and on, talking so fast I was afraid Bella wouldn't catch most of it, but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Wait. Alice. I mean..I can't.." Bella murmered. "Can't what? Kick Kasey out? Trust me, one more hour with her and your ready to rip her head off," I assured her.

"No. I can easily do that. But..." She trailed off again, leaving me to remember my vision and her words in it.

"Oh," I said softly. There was silence between us. I broke it.

"Your wrong, you know," I whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"What?"

"He still loves you. He never stopped loving you, Bella," I told her, staring into her new, blue eyes, so unlike the deep brown ones I had been craving.

"Now you're wrong. He doesn't love me. He told me so the day he left," She replied automatically, as if her mind had printed that statement deep into her brain.

"You are his life, Bella."

"No I'm not. Atleast, not anymore,"

"Why are you denying it?" I cried, throwing my hands up dramatically.

"I saw what happened through the vision. He was lying, Bella, he way lying right through his teeth when he said he didn't love you. He came where we were to our new home, didn't say a word to us, and went straight to his room. He sobbed through the whole first week, until he realized crying wouldn't undo his wrong, and resolved into blank silence. He has never been the same. Sure, he started dating Kasey, but that was only because Esme was hurting seeing him like that. Even when Kasey & him got together, you could tell he wasn't , yeah, maybe they kiss, but Jasper has told me the feelings of both of them. Kasey feels nothing but lust; not an ounce of love. Edward feels nothing but self-hatred and despair. And you still think he doesn't love you?" I said, pretty much shouting at her.

She had words as sharp as mine ready to fling at me.

"He left me, Alice. Edward was my first love, my only love, and my love for him was more than love. And to be told by him that he didn't love me anymore and would never come back did not do my heart justice. Of course, I'm sure he didn't care; he only cared in my imagination, when I was tearing through woods on motorcycles and doing many other dangerous things to hear his voice! Don't tell me he cared, Alice, because then you'd be lying too!" She snapped.

I don't know what came over me. One minute I was looking into her eyes, dumbfounded, and the next she was holding where I had just slapped her. I knew she could not feel the pain, since she was technically dead, but it was the shock that I had just struck my best friend that we were surprised about.

The third minute, Bella had flung herself at me and sobbed into my shoulder.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her in response.

"I missed you," I murmered.

"I missed you, too, Alice," She mumbled, words pressing against my shirt.

When we finally pulled apart, Bella eyed me.

"Please. Please, don't tell anyone."

I opened my mouth to object, but she cut me off.

"Or, atleast, let me wait, I'll tell them myselves," She said hesitantly, as though she was not sure she could live up to that.

I frowned.

"Well...okay. But what about Esme? She has been missing you like crazy," I pleaded.

Bella let out a long breath, a pained expression flashing for just a moment on her face. "Soon." She said quietly.

I nodded, looking over to Rosalie.

It was at that moment that Rosalie gently stepped forwards and pulled Bella into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know I wasn't too great to you before, but I never got the chance to say why I was so cold towards you,"

I tuned them out then, because I already knew why Rosalie had been so rude; she was jealous.

Instead, I tried hard to look in the future, trying to figure out who would figure out next, what would happen when Edward found out, etc.

I came up with nothing, though, so obviously Bella hadn't made up her mind yet.

Sighing, I listened back on the conversation, just catching on to the end where they both stopped talking and hugged eachother more.

"Will you stay?" I blurted out once they pulled apart.

Bella's eyes widened. "Me?" She asked, using her pointer finger to point at herself. I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm talking to Rosalie. Yes, you," I said.

She hesitated. "I don't know if that would be best..."

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, Bella! You just have to!"

Bella bit her lip. "I still sleep talk.." She said quietly.

I frowned. "I'm sure no one will care about dancing muffins or whatever your random mind comes up with."

Bella shook her head furiously, blonde hair whipping across her face. "I-I don't dream." She said softly, looking down.

I looked at her, puzzled. "Then why would you care about sleep talking?"

She whispered so quietly even I had to strain my ears to hear her say "I have nightmares. Terrible ones."

What?

"Nightmares?" I asked, confused. She looked up at me, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Alice, nightmares. I have ever since you left. Every night, around 2 o clock, I wake up screaming. I'm sure I woke up screaming last night, but was too tired to remember. I can't put you guys in that situation."

I looked at her, guilty. "Oh. I'm sorry. Well..what if we sleep with you? Well, not sleep technically, but I'll stay in the same room. I'm sure when Rosalie and Emmett aren't busy, she'll join me too. Please, we missed you so much. Even when we didn't know it was you, our family felt whole again. Will you stay?"

Bella pursed her lips, deeply considering the pros and cons of if she stayed.

I held my breath as she answered.

"Well..okay. But I'm telling you, I'm a bit annoying at night," She said.

I didn't hear anything after she said 'okay', because after that I squealed, hugging her tightly.

We were getting our family back together.

**So, this chapter wasn't as good as I had wanted it to be, but it was all I could do without making you wait 2 years. x)**

**Next chapter will most likely be fluff, but stay with me here. **

**Reviews are like food, and I am STARVING.**

**Feed me.**

**-KayeKatastrophex3**


	8. Note from hell important, must read

PLEASE READ

Hello, lovely Among Angel readers. For those of you that put my story on alert, Im sorry to say this is not a chapter, and you cant expect any more alerts for this story.

I know I haven't updated in loongg while now, but it's for a very good reason.

See, I was in the middle of writing chapter 8 of this story when I logged onto my yahoo account and noticed this email, right?

So, I opened it, assuming it was just one of my friends. & booyyy was I mad.

Someone that had read this story had the nerve to email me and say that I stole somebody's story from another fanfiction site!  
Thing is, when I went to this fanfiction website and read the story I was even MORE P'd off. One, because the story that I supposedly stole was made about three months after this story was made, so I wouldn't have even been able to copy it! & secondly because it was copied word for word. I mean, the only thing the 'author' of that story did was change the title & the summary, and get rid of the author notes.

& I do NOT want people to think they can take advantage of me. I came up with this idea, not her, and I am EXTREMELY curious to see where she's going to go with the story once I stop. Because I had an unexpected twist coming up, and in her story, it'll probably all just end up 'Oh my gosh, Bella its you? I missed you so much!' and 'Take me back as if you never hurt me, Edward!" which bothers me to no end!

And you know who you are, since you have to come back here and copy and paste MY writing. To you I would like to say:

Congratulations. You got what you wanted, I'm quitting the story, all yours. But I am 100 percent sure that after I stop, and you keep updating 'your' story, that your reviewers will be 'what happened to her writing?' and people will stop reading.

Don't mean to sound so cruel, but that just ticked me off to no end.

So, if some of you didn't wanna read that whole mush of words up there, I summed it up for you:

stole my story

cussed me out saying that they made it up when its in my exact same words

3.I'm quitting this story.

I'm sorry to my faithful readers. I'm starting a new story.

To the fanfiction writer thats stealing my stories: Don't even try to steal my next one.

Thats all I have to say,

Once again, sorry readers.

-KayeKatastrophe


	9. Good Riddance

**A/N: **

**Fan: HOLY CRAP! IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! But she said she was quitting the story! *SQUEE* Oh my gosh, I have to call Dina.**

**Dina: Hello?**

**Fan: Oh my gosh, Dina, you won't believe it! KayeKatastrophe changed her name to Twifly, and now she just continued her story Among Angels!**

**Dina: *SQUEE* NO. WAY. I have GOT to tell Lily.**

**Lily: Welcome to good burger, home of the good burger, can I take your order?**

**Dina: Ohmygoshlily,rememberthestoryamongangelsthatsomebodystoleandtheauthorkayekatastrophequitwritingthestory?**

**Lily: Ohmygosh,yeah,istillhaveitbookmarkedonmycomputerwhy?**

**Dina: She uploaded another chapter!  
Lily: *SQUEE* I have to call the world.**

**Ha, I sure wish people loved my story that much. Anyways, yeah, I did decide to continue my story. The other author that copied my story was pummeled by bad reviews from my faithful reviewers, and the people over there now know that this is the original story. So, I'm pretty sure I have more reviewers. **

**Enjoy it, cause I almost didn't post it.**

Bella

"Go to hell," I snapped.

She rose an eyebrow. "That's a good thing to say, angel to angel,"

"Quit pestering me," I moaned, plopping down on my bed.

Maggie heaved a great sigh and sat next to me. "They deserve to know. You can't just hide it forever,"

"Shut up," I hissed.

She patted my brown hair. "You're going to have to tell them eventually, if you ever want to finish your job,"

I lifted my head to stare at her. "Okay, so I have to tell them who I am. As soon as they kick me out, job over? Doesn't sound too wonderful,"

"Bella," Maggie groaned. "Listen. You are loved and missed by every one of them. I am your guardian angel. _My_ job is to make _you_ happy. For _you_ to be happy, you have to let them know it is you. Then _they_ will be happy, and you will all live happily ever after!" She growled viciously, throwing her hands up in emphasis.

I snatched up a pair of scissors sitting on the desk beside the bed. "Shut it," I said, narrowing my eyes.

Maggie smiled teasingly. "Bells, we're kind of immortal. And even if we weren't, you couldn't impale me if you tried." She flipped her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder with great dignity.

"Who said I was going to impale you?" I challenged. "After I'm through with you, you won't have _any_ hair to flip,"

Her eyes widened. "Not my hair. You're not _that _horrible, Bells," Maggie stated, horrified.

I made two little snips with the scissors in the air for emphasis.

She was out the door in two seconds max.

I sighed and put down the scissors.

I had been packing clothes for my stay at the Cullens when Maggie had barged in and started with her whole "tell-them" speech.

Now, I forced myself from the mattress and returned to my suitcase, shoving jeans and t-shirts and whatnots into it.

My head hurt, something I realized happened whenever I was in Bella form. I gingerly reached up and traced the dent on the side of my head. Proof that this was not a dream, and that I had really taken away my life.

When I was done packing, I dragged my luggage to the door and reached down to tap the star tattoo on my bare foot.

Things went black for a minute, but vision came back soon.

I fluffed my blonde hair and stuffed my feet into shoes.

"Goodbye, Maggie!" I called loudly, to wherever she was hiding. "Bye, Bella!" She called back, and it sounded like she was under the couch.

Crazy angel.

With that, I opened the door and skipped to the garage happily. I kissed my recently bought motorcyle on the handlebars and climbed aboard. It was a 2000 Harley Davidson FXDL Dyna Low Rider. I could do better, but I still loved it.

After balancing my suitcase on my lap, I started my bike and raced to the Cullens, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing my hair back. No helmet, I could probably be pulled over, but I wouldn't die, so what was the big deal?

I pulled up into their driveway and hopped off, kissing the motorcycle once more.

I was almost to the door when a tall figure flung itself at me.

"We missed you so much," Esme whispered quietly. From over Esme's shoulder, I could see Rosalie and Alice grimacing.

"They told you," I said simply, glaring at the tattle-tales.

"Yes. Oh, we missed you so much!" With that, she started sobbing.

I hugged her closer. How long had it been since I had hugged my own mother? "I missed you, too," I responded. I wasn't lying.

When we pulled away and Esme had gone inside , I marched over to Rosalie and Alice. "Who did you tell?!" I asked wildly, hands on hips.

Rosalie actually looked scared. "Just Esme. Bella, she had to know. It's _Esme,_"

"And, of course, Esme told Carlisle," Alice said casually, leaning against the doorframe.

I tried to calm my breathing. "Nobody else, right? Just you four?"

I could not bear it if any of the boys knew.

"Of course not. Consider them officially duped."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" I asked, as I set my suitcase down and closed the door behind me.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's boy hunting day. They've been having it since we left Forks. Rosalie and I are not allowed to come, and since it is no couples, Carlisle and Esme are banned, too,"

"What about Kasey?" God, I hated her.

"Well, of course, she can't go, either," Rosalie stated.

"No, no. I mean, where is she?" If I saw her in less than two hours, I would flip, and she would be nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe she decided to go shopping, got lost, was kidnapped by five powerful vampires, and then sacrificed?" Rosalie suggested hopefully.

"Good riddance," Alice and I snorted at the same time.

**A/N:**

**Ha. I love you guys. This was a filler chapter. In the next, you're going to see some E/B love and some K/B hatred. Review! ;]**

**- Twifly / KayeKatastrophe**


	10. Caution: Blonde on fire

**A/N: You guys really make my day better. One of my friends was ignoring me for whatever reason, and I was really upset about it. When I got on the computer to go type this chapter, I started to cry at all your nice reviews. Seriously, I cried. Lmao. And I went to my sister all excited and was, like "THEY LIKE ME!" Then I ran out of her room. I'm pretty sure she think's I'm retarded or something. Ah well.**

**Keep the reviews up. I promise cyber cookies. Choice between sugar, low-fat chocolate, double chocolate chunk, M&Ms, or raisin. Whoever picks raisins I officially declare abnormal. **

**La Bella.**

"Time to get down to business," I said, and snapped my briefcase shut loudly.

Alice rolled her eyes, and Emmett guffawed. The rest of the Cullens, and the devil herself, stayed silent.

"I'm not here on vacation,"

Only a little.

"I am here because you guys are, and this will totally sound cliche, unfullfilled. Please, discuss," I finished, sitting down in a chair and steepling my fingers.

"Well, it all started.. when I was born," Emmett joked, and I had to interlock my hands to prevent myself from throwing my pen at his head.

"Shut it," Jasper growled.

"Thank you, Jasper. Now, who would care to go first? Tell me what you feel, what you have lived through, and what is causing such tremendous heartache,"

No hands raised, and I realized my approach was not too welcoming.

"Okay, scratch that," I muttered, and looked down at my blank paper, pretending to look down a list of names.

"Emmett," I called out, and locked eyes with the huge vampire.

"Yes, Brooke?" He replied patiently.

"That is Ms. Starr to you, Mr. Cullen," I said, faking coldness in my voice.

He sighed heavily. "Yes, Ms. Starr?"

"Have you ever... lied to anybody in this family?" I asked.

Emmett snorted. "Lying does not exist in a house with an empathetic, a mind reader, and a physic."

I tilited my chin to the ceiling in thought. "Have you ever considered suicide?"

"No."

"Emo?"

"Nope," Emmett grinned, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt to bare his pale, unblemished arm.

"Have you ever commited a crime?"

"Probably," He shrugged.

"Are you bisexual?"

To this, his mouth dropped open. "What the hell, Brooke! I'm married!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Once again, Mr. Cullen. You are to aknowledge me as Ms. Starr. And, also, many men have married or proposed to women, still unware of their true sexual feelings,"

This was just way too much fun to quit.

He groaned.

"Have you ever experienced sudden itching or swelling?"

"What kind of questions are _these?"_ The sound of a chair scraping against the wood floors of the dining room was loud as Emmett stood up.

"And the verdict finds you guilty. 10 years in prison should suffice," With a nod, I pounded my fist on the table. "Dismissed," I said, and stacked my papers.

"Hey, lady. If you have something to say, just spit it out of your ugly mouth already. My nailbeds are suffering because of you," A high-pitched voice put in, and I hung my head in weariness.

Smiling pleasantly at Kasey, I blinked and titled my head. "Excuse me, Ms. Katie? Was there something you'd like to say to me?"

"It's Kasey," She sneered, glaring at me.

"Terribly sorry," I winked, turning my head away.

"_Listen_, you bottle-blonde bitch. I don't know who you think you are, coming into _my_ house as if you own it. But you can't come in and order me around. It don't work that way, princess," I heard Kasey snap, and then a clawlike hand was pulling on my so-called bottle-blonde hair, forcing me to turn around.

"You've got a lot of nerve. _Your_ house, ha! You wish. I wouldn't be surprised if you were previously living on the streets, waiting for the next batch of kind people to take you in," I spat. "And, by the way. This hair?" I picked up a soft curl and waved it in her face. "Completely natural."

Before I knew it, we were wrestling on the floor, pulling on hair, scratching arms, and spitting in faces.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I heard Carlisle object, the first time he had spoken since I had called our little meeting.

"No, wait. This is oddly entertaining," I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Who do you think will win?" Jasper stage-whispered, and I almost didn't catch it, still in a flurry of nails and teeth.

"I'm betting on Brooke," I heard Alice pipe up, and Jasper agreed.

"Same here. She may look and _be _an angel, but she's got some fire," Rosalie chuckled.

Emmett seemed in deep thought, but I didn't hear who he bet for, because Kasey was going for my neck.

I quit listening and smacked wherever I could reach on her body.

"You stupid slut!" Kasey seethed in between blows.

"You're lucky they won't let me burn you to ashes!" I hissed in return.

She gasped, and for a moment I thought I had broken a bone.

But we had stopped fighting, and she was looking at a tiny flame that had started up her sleeve.

With a loud yelp, she stood up and began flailing her arm around, apparently hoping to let the air die it down. But the wind did no such thing, instead adding amminution to the fire.

Kasey was out the door and into the kitchen in three seconds. We followed her in and watched, speechless, as she shoved her arm under the faucet and began to cool the flames with water.

"Tell me that was just an odd coincidence," Rosalie muttered, and I turned around to look at all of them.

"Pay up," Jasper smirked at Emmett, who reluctantly slapped a five dollar bill into Jasper's awaiting hand.

Carlisle and Esme were shaking their heads in synch. Edward was, of course, dead silent, even as he watched his girlfriend try to battle fire. Alice was tapping her head beside Jasper, and Emmett accused her of cheating.

"Wow," I simply said. "I think.. I found my power."

_Sneak Preview of Among Angels: Chapter Ten._

_"Why are you so infuriating?" I hissed, throwing my hands up._

_Edward glared, a dead hatred in his eyes."Get out,"_

_"No worries there," I spat, and stalked out._

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I decided to postpone the Edward/Bella/Brooke love for another chapter or two. But I couldn't resist putting in a little spat between Kasey and Brooke. I didn't really know how to write that, but they weren't intending to kill eachother, for now. Just to show eachother who was boss, and whatnot. Let's pretend Brooke has the same hard skin as vampires, except it looks and feels soft when you're not in a battle. And vampires can get scratches. And burning hurts them. *turns head slightly* Is that it? I think so.**

**OH.**

**BY THE WAY.**

**Did you like the preview for the next chapter? I am thinking about doing it every time I update starting now. When you review, just tell me if it's a good idea or not.**

**Thank you, loves!  
-Twifly **


End file.
